A print job involves printing a sequence of pages, possibly with changes in paper type. Conventional print processes typically use a paper tray (e.g., a first tray) until it is empty, then the next available tray (e.g., a second tray) having the appropriate paper type is used until it is empty, and then the next available tray (e.g., a third tray) having the appropriate paper type is used until it is empty. The second tray is used until it is empty, even if the first tray is refilled with paper before the second tray is empty. Also, the third tray is used until it is empty, even if the first tray has been refilled. Such a process could result in lower throughput and longer print times, which may be significant in high-speed printing operations. This is because the time required for a sheet of paper to travel within a printing machine may vary based on the paper tray being used. For example, the travel distance for the first tray may be less than that for the second tray. A relatively small difference in time for a single sheet could multiply into substantial inefficiency and increased cost for business operations that are required to print as quickly as possible. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a system and method for increasing printing efficiency.